


The Gift

by overcastskeleton



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dirty Talk, F/M, Indecent use of a polaroid camera, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut, where to begin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27052084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overcastskeleton/pseuds/overcastskeleton
Summary: You and Javi use a Polaroid camera to spice up the evening
Relationships: Javier Pena x Reader, Javier Peña x You, Javier Peña/Reader, Javier Peña/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I don't know what came over me. I opened a Google Doc and blinked and when I came to I had 4.7k words of absolute filth.   
> I absolutely cannot be held liable for any deaths that occur as a result of this fic.

The camera was a gift. One of those pricey impulse buys you’d come to love a little while down the road. 

Taking racy photos was something Javi had mentioned in passing. A taboo desire exhaled in the heat of the moment, amongst the strangled groans and heady moans that had filled the small apartment. 

“God, you look so fucking good riding me, wish I could take a picture.” 

“Why don’t you?” You’d challenged, a wicked smirk on your face. 

He’d only shook his head, and muttered “ _ Traviesa _ ,” but you saw it. That brief glimmer of consideration, and the way his face flushed a little at the thought. 

_ Interesting _ . 

That was it. You kept waiting for him to bring it up hoping he’d suggest it again with a clearer mind and more conviction. 

You waited in vain for months, but Javi made no further mention of it. So, when you saw the little camera in the window of a department store on the walk back to your apartment, you took it as a sign to make the leap of faith. 

It was a bit expensive but you forked over the cash, chalking it up to an early birthday present for Javi. A few minutes later, and you were on your way home, the small package tucked under your arm. 

Javi wasn’t home yet, but he’d called you before you’d left your office saying he’d be back by nine, which was still admittedly, an early night for a DEA agent. It gave you a couple hours to get ready. You made some dinner, put the leftovers in the fridge for tomorrow, and got to work setting up the surprise. 

An hour later, and you were freshly shaved and standing in front of the mirror, body adorned in lingerie. It was a small, dark green, sheer number, that left nothing to the imagination. Javi hadn’t seen it before, but you knew he’d like it. It always drove him crazy to see you wrapped in lace, looking something akin to a present, and he loved to take his time unwrapping you. 

You’d gotten it on sale the week before, another early preparation for his birthday. One of the rare times you’d prepared ahead. You’d congratulate yourself later. 

The camera sat in its box on the dresser. You picked it up, and pointed it at the mirror. The flash went off as you took the first photo of the night; a relatively tame one for what was sure to follow. You pulled it from the dispenser and shook it, watching as swatches of color bled onto the white film, and the curves of your body slowly took shape. 

Tame as it was, the sight of it sent a thrill down your spine. Just the thought of Javi having this in his possession, tucked in his wallet between the more innocent things like credit cards and government issued IDs, sent your mind spiraling. Soon your imagination was running wild with the filthy ideas of him using the photos to get off on those lonely Medellin nights. 

Your body flushed with heat, and the now unbearable throbbing between your legs, you put the camera back and laid on the bed, waiting for Javi to come home. 

You heard him stumble into the apartment a little while later with a confused shout of your name. 

“In here,” you called, lying back amongst the fluffy pillows. 

You seemed to grow wetter with each of his heavy footsteps. He whistled as he neared the door, and opened it, stopping short in the doorway as his eyes landed on you. He took you in slowly, eyes sliding over your body at a lazy pace, head to toe, just silently drinking in the sight of you. 

“Please tell me I didn’t forget anything important,” Javi mumbled, a lazy grin spreading over his face. 

“No,” you shook your head, a coy smile on your face. 

He took off his jacket and tossed it onto the bed in front of you. “Then what are you all dressed up for?” He was still standing in the doorway, hands resting on his belt buckle and looking at you like a predator sizing up its prey. 

“I got you a surprise.” You held the little box out to him. 

“A present?” Javi sat on the bed beside you and took the box, shaking it a little. “My birthday isn’t for another month.” 

You shrugged, shifting onto your knees beside him. “An early birthday present.  _ Open it _ .” You nudged him impatiently. 

He lifted the lid slowly, eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he pulled out the little polaroid camera. “What’s this for?” He asked, turning it over to inspect it. 

“Guess.” 

“You’ve...taken a new interest in photography?”

“ _ No _ , well not exactly. _. _ ” You perched yourself in his lap and wrapped your arms around his shoulders. “Remember when you said you wanted to take a picture of me riding you? Well, I thought I’d give you something to remember me by the next time you go out of town.” 

Javi froze, fingers still clutching the camera. He kept his eyes trained on the floor, a red flush spreading over his face. “You-- this--” He stuttered, suddenly bashful. “You want us to take pictures of…” He trailed off, swiping his tongue over his bottom lip. 

You tilted his chin up with your fingers, levelling your gaze with his. “Do you want us to take pictures?”

He cleared his throat. “Don’t you think it’s a little…” 

“Filthy?” You asked, running your hands down the front of his rumpled shirt. “I guess no more than what we normally do. But we don’t have to if you don’t want to. I just thought it’d be fun.” 

Javi shook his head so fast you thought it might pop off. “ _ No _ , I want to,” he said quickly. “I mean only if you want to.” 

You undid the buttons slowly. “Javi, I wouldn’t have bought the camera, and gotten all dressed up, if I didn’t want to.” 

He hooked his finger under the thin bra strap, and let it snap back against your skin. “You bought this just for me? For this?”

“No, I bought it for my other DEA boyfriend.” You pushed the shirt off of his shoulders and ran your fingers over the planes of his stomach. “You might have seen him around the embassy. Has a mustache, wears jeans that are way too tight for him, and is grumpy all the time.” 

Javi scoffed under his breath and rolled his eyes. “Okay,  _ okay _ .” His finger traced over the thin lace. “I like this. When did you buy it it?” 

“Got it for your birthday,” you explained, leaning forward to kiss his throat. “I know how much you like me in lace.” You moved his hand to your ass. 

“I do,” Javi groaned, palming the material that barely covered your ass. 

“So.” You kissed a trail up his neck, and kissed the side of his lips. “You gonna unwrap me?” 

Javi leaned into the kiss, swiping his tongue along your bottom lip. You took it as a yes, pressing your body to his as you kissed him hungrily. His hands roamed your body, tugging on the lingerie and squeezing your skin, the camera hastily discarded on the bed for the time being. 

You broke the kiss, trailing your lips across his collarbone, and down his chest and stomach. Javi sucked in a breath as you knelt in front of him, following the trail of dark hair that disappeared into his jeans. You rubbed your palm against the growing bulge in his jeans, and Javi groaned, lifting his hips into your hand. 

“I thought I was supposed to be unwrapping you,” Javi said, as you slowly unbuckled his belt and pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs. 

“Relax, Birthday Boy,” you whispered, looking up at him with hooded eyelids. “You’ll get your turn.” You licked your palm and pumped him lazily. “I think I might need to get a picture of this for when you’re away. I always end up missing your cock so much.” 

Javi grunted, eyes fluttering shut at your tortuous pace. “Go ahead,” he said through gritted teeth. “No reason why I should get to have all the fun.”

“Will you take it for me?” You asked, leaning forward to swipe your tongue over the head. “I’ve got my hands full at the moment.” You wrapped your lips around the tip of his cock and sucked on it gently. 

His hand flew to your hair, wrapping his fingers in the strands and tugging them sharply. You moaned and he bucked his hips at the sensation. “Don’t know how you expect me to focus enough when your mouth is on me.”

“Well try.” You stroke him a little faster. “The film is expensive.” You smirk up at him, before taking more of him into your mouth. 

Javi’s answering moan went straight to your core, dampening the thin panties in the way that only sucking him off could do. There was something about the taste of him, the salty muskiness of it, and the warmth of his cock as it throbbed heavy on your tongue, that made your body go crazy. You shifted a little, squeezing your thighs together to get some friction on your clit, but it was only a shallow relief. As much as you loved his dick between your lips, you needed it desperately between your thighs. 

His grip on your hair tightened. “ _ Fuck _ . Look at me,” he said, voice taking on an edge. 

You opened your eyes to find yourself looking at the lens of the camera. You hollowed your cheeks, and swallowed Javi as deep as you could, all the while staring down the lens with watery eyes. 

“ _ Christ _ ,” Javi groaned, pausing for a moment to collect himself. “Stay like that,” he whispered hoarsely. 

You listened, running your tongue along the ridges of his cock as you waited. There was another brief pause, a flash and the whirring of the camera as it ejected the film. Javi pulled the photo from the camera and you let his cock slip from between your lips, catching your breath as the film developed. 

He huffed, lips cracking into a filthy grin as he turned the photo towards you. There you were, hair a mess from his fingers, lips spread wide over his cock, and tears gathering in the corner of your eyes as you swallowed him down. 

“ _ Linda _ ,” Javi murmured, running his thumb over your cheek. “You always take me so well.” He praised, guiding your mouth back onto his cock with a groan. “Feel so fuckin’ good.” 

You bobbed your head up and down his length, pumping what you couldn’t fit with your hand. Javi threw his head back, and let out a breathy moan.

“Just like that, yeah.” He held you down on his cock. “Gonna make me cum in that pretty little mouth of yours,” he warned, thighs flexing as his orgasm approached. “Yeah? You want it?” 

You nodded your consent, stroking his cock a little faster, eager to taste his cum. 

He wove both hands into your hair and lifted his hips into your mouth. “Don’t swallow,” he said. “Not until--” a desperate grunt, “not until I get a picture of you with my cum in your mouth, looking like the dirty girl that you are.” 

You whimpered against his cock, his words making your cunt clench around nothing. 

Javi came with a strangled shout of your name, keeping your mouth down on his cock as rope after rope of his cum hit the back of your throat. You gagged, but did not swallow, the saltiness pooling in your mouth. You pulled off of him with a pop, leaning back on your heels as you opened your mouth to display the offering he had so charitably given you. 

He fumbled with the camera, aiming it and snapping the filthy photo, before tossing it back onto the mattress. “ _ Fuck _ ,” he mumbled, running his hands through his hair as his eyes trailed up your body, past your heaving breasts to your shining lips. You knelt in front of him, mouth still open, his cum still on your tongue, looking a dirty, filthy mess. Just for him. 

His cock twitched with interest again. 

“Swallow,” Javi said, with the edge of command. 

You did, your eyes fluttering shut, and wiped your mouth on the back of your hand. 

He helped you up and into his lap, running his hands over your thighs. “That was amazing.” He swiped his thumb over the corner of your mouth, catching some of the cum that had fallen there, and offered it to you. 

“Mm-hm.” You wrapped your lips around it and ran your tongue over the pad of his thumb. “Very amazing.” You pressed his thumb, now slick with your spit, between your legs.

Javi smirked, rubbing your clit through the fabric of your panties. “So wet, and I’ve barely touched me,” he teased. “Did you get like this from sucking my cock?” He kissed your jaw, his scruff rubbing against the sensitive skin. “All needy and wet just from having your lips wrapped around me?” 

You nodded, a breathy moan falling from your lips. “ _ Yes _ .” 

“Guess I get to unwrap my present now.” He mumbled, nipping at that one spot on your throat that always made you putty in his hands. “Lay down on the bed for me,  _ querida _ .” He smacked your ass, his large hand rubbing away the sting.

You settled down on the bed, resting your head on the various pillows. Javi sat between your legs, running his hand up your inner thigh slowly. 

“You look beautiful, baby,” he said softly, his finger tracing the waistband of your panties. “Fucking gorgeous.” He bends down and kisses the side of your knee. “Happy birthday to me.” He chuckled, lips dragging up your thigh, past your core and to your stomach. 

You whined, hips seeking his kisses, but he held them down and continued his slow trek up your body, savoring the taste of your skin. Javi dipped his fingers into the cup of your bra, teasing and pinching at your nipple until it hardened. You whimpered, rubbing your thighs together. 

“Shh,” Javi whispered against your breast. “‘M gonna take care of you, querida.” He buried a hand between your thighs, rubbing his knuckles against your clit. His lips wrapped around your nipple, teeth and tongue massaging the hardened bud. 

“ _ Javi _ ,” You sighed, arching your chest into his mouth.

The hand between your thighs pushed your underwear to the side, and rubbed over your folds. You opened your legs a little wider, inviting Javi deeper. He complied, mouth moving to your other breast as he dipped two fingers into your core. 

You clenched around his finger immediately, crying out his name as his fingers moved in and out of you quickly. You were already, shockingly, close to coming just from getting him off earlier. Your fingers tangled in his hair, pushing his head down your body. 

“I want your mouth, Javi,” you gasped. 

“Hm, yeah?” You could feel his teasing grin against your stomach. 

“ _ Please _ .” 

Javi nipped at your hip. “You don’t have to beg, querida,” he hummed, nose brushing over your clit. “Y’know I could spend forever between your thighs.” He kissed your clit. “Eating your pussy all day.” Another kiss. “Tastes so sweet.” He licked up your center, tongue parting your folds and sucked on your clit.

“ _ Shit _ , J- _ Javi _ !” You shouted, wrapping your thighs around his head. 

He moaned into your core, tongue laving at your clit and folds as he greedily ate you out like a starved man. His mouth was everywhere, lips wrapped around your clit, sucking your folds, as his fingers continued to fuck you open. He feasted on your cunt, his mouth making obscene slurping noises as he drank you down.

You were spiraling, seeing stars. Your body felt light as a feather tossing on the wind. Fire burned in the pit of your stomach, an unkempt inferno that spread through your body, singing your nerves and filling your head with hazy smoke. You let it burn through you, helpless to stop it as Javi’s lips and tongue brought you to the brink of your orgasm. 

“‘M gonna come,” you whined. 

“C’mon baby,” he encouraged, nipping at your thigh. “Wanna see you come for me. Wanna see you explode.” 

Your orgasm built, like pressure up against a dam, swelling and swelling until the walls cracked and crashed around you. Your mouth opened in a silent scream, breath caught in your lungs as you gasped for air. The pleasure swept over you, so strong you feared you would drown in it. You finally found the voice to cry out, hoarsely babbling Javi’s name over and over like a prayer as your orgasm peaked. 

Javi worked you through it, fingers still driving in and out of you furiously. He only slowed when you fell back limply against the bed, chest heaving and tears leaking out of your eyes. “Hermosa,” he whispered, placing one last kiss to your clit. 

You jumped, a broken moan tumbling out of your lips. You watched, eyelids fluttering lazily as Javi reached back to grab the camera once again, pointing it at you as you drifted back down to earth slowly. 

He focused it on your cunt, slick and glistening with your juices and his spit and spread your folds with his thumb and forefinger. You moaned wantonly as the camera clicked and shuddered, clit throbbing once again. He slid two fingers knuckle deep into you and crooked them upwards, collecting your juices on his palm and the camera flashed once more before he pulled them out and licked them clean. 

Javi looked up at you, grinning like the Cheshire cat. His hair in complete disarray from your fingers, the greying curls falling over his eyes that were growing darker by the second with lust and the need to bury himself deep inside your cunt. 

You wrapped your leg around his waist, rubbing your folds against his stiff cock, and he grunted, pulling you closer against him, watching as you covered his cock in your slick. 

“What are you thinking about?” You asked, pulling him on top of you. 

Javi kissed your forehead, then your nose, and finally captured your lips in a bruising kiss. “Thinking about how I’m gonna fuck you,” he mumbled; filthy words juxtaposing his gentleness. “Can’t decide if I want you on top, or on your stomach.”

“Why not both?” You raised your eyebrow.

“Jesus, you’re fucking perfect.” Javi mumbled, grinding his length against your clit. “Have I ever told you how perfect you are.”

“That’s just your dick talking.” You pushed him onto his back and crawled on top of him. 

Javi gripped your hips tightly, keeping you still. “I mean it,” he said softly, stroking his thumb over your lower stomach. 

You leaned forward, gripping his chin tightly and kissed him chastely. “I love you too.” You whispered, nipping at his bottom lip. “Now, you gonna fuck me or what?” 

He grinned up at you, releasing your hips so you could shift until you were hovering above his aching cock. “Gimme the camera.” 

You handed it to him. 

“Play with your tits for me,” Javi instructed. 

You pulled your bra down, baring your breasts to him. You squeezed them, pinching and rolling your nipples between your fingers, a breathy moan on your lips. “Like this?” You blinked up at him, a flash of wanton lust in your eyes. 

Javi muttered a curse under his breath. “Good girl.” He took the picture and let the camera slip between his fingers as you gave his cock a few strokes. “ _ Shit _ .” 

“Ready?” You positioned yourself above him.

_ Boy, was he _ . 

Javi nodded, his grip on your hip tightening slightly as you sank down on top of him. The noise he made as the warm walls of your cunt engulfed him was absolutely sinful. He pushed his head back against the pillows, bottom lip trapped between his teeth as you rocked your hips slowly, allowing his cock to stretch you out. 

Your fingers wandered down to your clit, stroking the bundle of nerves in time to your shallow thrusts against him. You moved slowly, savoring the feeling of being so full of him; the brush of the tip of his dick against that one sweet spot deep within you, stoking the coals of the fire in the pit of your stomach. 

Javi let out a choked moan as your walls clenched around him wantonly. “So fucking tight. Fit me like a glove.” He lifted his hips, following the slow rhythm you’d built up. “Perfecta.” 

You leaned back, balancing your hand on his thigh as you changed the angle to get him deeper inside of you. Your fingers continued sloppily stroking your clit, and your rhythm became almost desperate. The edges of another orgasm once again creeping up on you. 

“ _ Fuck _ \-- Jav--” You arched your back as he hit that spot inside of you again. 

“That’s it, querida,” Javi grunted. “Y’look so fucking gorgeous. Where’s the fucking camera?” He searched for it blindly, muttering  _ aha _ when he found it. 

He reached forward, unhooking your bra to expose your breasts. “Such a good girl, taking me so well. Look at me, wanna see your gorgeous face.” He held the camera up, and you leaned back, exhibiting your body for him. “So pretty,” he praised, snapping the photo. “A fucking dream.” He sat up to capture your lips in a kissy, a messy clash of lips and teeth. 

You whined against his lips, pace becoming sloppy as you soared towards your peak. You snapped your hips against his, aching for relief to wash over you. 

Javi’s hand slid from your hip, up your body to your breasts, and came to rest on your throat. He squeezed the sides slightly, not enough to cut off your air, but enough to add to the thrill. You covered his hand with your own, urging him further. 

“You gonna come, baby?” He asked, squeezing your throat a little tighter. 

You cried out a breathless  _ yes _ , as electricity surged over you. 

“I wanna watch you fall apart.” He whispered against your jaw, letting your throat go to rub at your clit. “Wanna feel you come as you fuck yourself on my cock.” His thumb pressed harder against your clit. “Come for me, querida.” 

You tossed your head back, releasing a reedy cry of his name as your second orgasm of the night washed over you, sending electricity through your veins. You shuddered against Javi, walls clenching tight around his cock and he bit down on your shoulder to stifle his own stuttered cry. 

“Oh my God,” you mumbled, head still a little fuzzy and limbs still buzzing. 

Javi hummed under his breath, pressing kisses along your collarbone and muttering soft praises into your skin. He gave you a moment to recover, rubbing his hands against your lower back until your breathing returned to normal. He was still hard, achingly so, and on the brink of exploding, but he wouldn’t, not yet. 

He lifted you off of him gently with another kiss to your swollen lips, you both exhaling sharply at the empty feeling. “All fours.” 

You rolled onto your stomach, wiggling your hips for him. Javi chuckled, placing a pillow under your hips and pulling your ass flush against his cock. He snapped the waistband of your thong against your ass, watching the flesh jiggle and rubbed his cock between your folds. 

You moaned, legs spreading of their own accord. “Fuck me, Jav.” 

“I’m gonna,” he promised, twisting his fingers into the material of your panties. “You ready for me?” 

“Don’t make me beg, Javi.” 

Javi kissed the small of your back. “Never.” His fingers pushed your thighs apart, and he sunk into you slowly, revelling in the warmth of your cunt. His forehead fell against your shoulder, teeth sinking into the skin harshly as his first thrust pushed you up the bed. 

It was not gentle. It was an animalistic fucking. Javi, so pent up from watching your two orgasms, fucked into you with a vengeance. You were left only to grip the sheets and take it, cheek rubbing against the pillow as you cried out for him to keep going. Not that he was going to stop. Not when your pussy had him in a death grip, sucking his very soul out of him. 

Javi bent over you, muttering filthy things in your ear. Praises about how well you were taking his cock, promises that you would feel him all day tomorrow, muttered curses about how tight your cunt was, how he would spend forever between your thighs, fucking you like his life depended on it. 

His fingers gripped your ass tightly, spreading it so he could get deeper. You could feel him all over, flushed skin pressed against yours, lips on the shell of your ear, and cock so deep within you, you swore he was splitting you open. 

“Gonna fucking come,” he grunted, biting your earlobe. “Gonna come all over you.” He squeezed your hips. “Tell me you want it.”

“ _ I want it, Javi _ .” You sobbed, pushing your hips back against his. “Want it so bad.”

Javi slammed into you twice, two hard thrusts that had your eyes rolling into the back of your head, and pulled out, showering his cum all over your ass. You whimpered as the warm ropes painted your ass and back, a perfect splatter painting of filth. He jerked himself off, deep growls of your name filling the small room. 

You were vaguely aware of the camera going off for the last time, the final picture added to your collection of smut. Javi trailed kisses up the back of your neck, and you felt the bed dip as he shuffled into the bathroom adjoining your room. 

He returned a few minutes later, a warm rag in tow, humming under his breath as he cleaned you up, removing the soiled panties and wiping the streaks of his cum off your body. You rolled onto your back, smiling up at him dopily and he leaned down, kissing you chastely before going back into the bathroom. 

You lay on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as you felt the feeling creep back into your limbs slowly. Your mind reeled over the past couple hours, still very much in shock that you not only did you just have wild sex, but you had seven commemorations of it scattered around the room. 

You stood on wobbly legs, and picked up the small polaroids, piling them on top of each other. Each one dirtier than the last, the culminating one of your body marked all over with Javi’s cum. You were still flipping through them slowly when Javi emerged from the bathroom in all his naked glory. You handed them off with a cheeky grin and went to use the bathroom.

Javi was sitting up against the headboard studying the photos when you climbed back into bed. 

“Question,” he said, moving his arm so you could cuddle against his side. 

“Hm?” You draped your leg over his. 

He turned the photos over. “There’s a photo missing. The counter read seven, instead of eight when we started.” 

“ _ Oh _ .” Your face grew warm, and you reached across him to grab the box. “I took one before you got home.” You handed the photo of you in the mirror to him. 

Javi chuckled. “Couldn’t wait to start without me?” 

“I figured you’d want one of me in the lingerie, but you’d be too scatterbrained to remember to take one.” You rested your head on his chest. “Too in a rush to get it off of me.” 

“You know me so well.” He wrapped an arm around you and kissed the top of your head. “Thank you, for the early birthday presents.” 

“You’re welcome.” You mumbled, the warmth of his body making your mind drift off.

“I hope you bought another pack of film,” he said, setting the polaroids on the dresser. “Because I think we might be taking a few more tomorrow.” 

The next time he went out of town, you both had matching sets of dirty photos. A poor substitution for the real thing, but they would do the trick. And the two of you definitely put them to use. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments are greatly appreciated!  
> Follow my tumblr for more: generaldamneron


End file.
